eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Into the Maw
Requirements *Must be level 8 of one Ascension class to start the quest *Words of Shade language *An Eye for Power for Tobrin's Mystical Eyepatch *You must have done the Chain of Eternity Timeline for a legitimate access to Harrow End * Steps #Find fragments of a spell from a school other than my own: These are trackable red shinies found in the following locations: ##complete a class based collection ##*Coercers need fo finish the Conjuror's Cantrips collection found in Phantom Sea in and around Castle Highhold area. ##*Conjurers are looking for "warlock cantrips" found in Kylong Plains near the path to Fens of Nathsar ##*Illusionists are looking for "Necromancer's Cantrips" found in Phantom Sea around Ghorkaal village ##*Necromancers are looking for "Wizard's cantrips" found in Tranquil Sea in the Twisted area just north of the bell on Isle of Refuge. ##*Warlocks are looking for "Illusionist's cantrips" found in Moonfield Hamlet area in the Stonebrunt Highlands ##*Wizards are looking for "Coercer's cantrips" located in Cobalt Scar in area of sirens grotto ##Turn in completed collection quest. #Return to Bellengere the Three in his Arcane Study through the portal in Paineel #Apply the knowledge: click the canopic jar #Speak to Bellengere the Three once more #Find someone who might have information about the arcane chamber: Talk to Antiquitor Kantus Mor'Tael in Maj'Dul . #Find someone with information on the robed woman: Collect the serpent coin on top of the barrel in Maj'Dul at and talk to The Viper at #Track down the other mage in brown and red who fled: Talk to Researcher D'Abth in Lavastorm at . #Find evidence of the attackers' identities: Collect the rune at in Lavastorm #Return to Bellengere the Three #What... is that voice?: Click the case next to Bellengere the Three #*''(Must have completed Voices from Beyond for Words of Shade language.)'' #*''Note: when you click on the case it says "investigate", but you don't need Investigation (Skill) for it'' #Locate the mysterious cult #*While wearing Tobrin's Mystical Eyepatch, click on "a half-buried statue" in Enchanted Lands at to get zoned into Isle of Vul #Find the leader of the Dark Maw #*Walk up the ramp of the tower and go through the dialogue with Fathad Zastim. All A Vul adherent will be attackable and aggro in the zone, the one close by will attack you at the end of the dialogue if you stand close to him. #*''The zone will reset when you die before you killed the first A Vul adherent, once you killed the first A Vul adherent the instance is saved'' #*''The Vul adherents has quite some health, and hit hard for a mage. Make sure you don't get hit by them'' #Track down the leader and defeat him: #*BE VERY CAREFUL: Turn on singular focus and avoid open-ended/blue AoEs to avoid AoE pulling the boss through the barrier, and don't get close to the named inside the barrier or you'll accidentally body pull it early! Until there is an update, this will stop the quest from progressing and require dev intervention. #*Pick up the hammer and the sword on the tables in front of you. #*Clear all trash in the zone. #*Click the barrier upstairs inside the tower. #*Kill the boss (Fathad Zastim) #*#''Strategy: Use tank spec (including ward and death prevent from dragon AA), use mitigation gear, use soulquench banner and a lot of different heal potions, burn named with rising tide and ascensions'' #*#''and/or: get that purple rune (Deceptive Discretion, increases in combat run speed), then run and nuke and root and stun'' #*#''or: just burn it in 3 seconds with your normal spec'' #*Collect the stolen arcane cage and Void shard: Click the cage in the room. #Confront Bellengere the Three: Return to Bellengere. #Return the Void objects to the Order of the Flame: Return to Lavastorm and talk to Researcher D'Abth. #Find the following items: #* Note: all items obtained the chest of final boss at 100% rate, but they are '''not' lore or no-trade. Make sure that Need before greed is set for all items before any one opens the chest when you are grouped. All 3 instances are soloable'' #*The first part of the evanescence weave - Binding Nexus Evanescence from Harrow's End: Baleful Dominion (Heroic) #*The second part of the evanescence weave - Temporal Nexus Evanescence from The Nexus Core (Heroic) #*The third part of the evanescence weave - Potent Nexus Evanescence from Temple of the Faceless (Heroic) #Speak with Researcher D'Abth and show him the Nexus Evanescence Weave Rewards *Voidwrought Wand